


Marichat May 2020 (INCOMPLETE)

by twixitativi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixitativi/pseuds/twixitativi
Summary: Marinette gettin' some kitten cuddles this May.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1 - Witch AU

If Marinette were being honest, she couldn’t remember where exactly she first met Chat Noir. After all, it had been night-time in the woods, and the light of a lantern can only help one see oh so far. But she remembered what it was like, all right.

She had been working on a potion, that night. Her ladybug familiar, Tikki, had revealed to her an old tome that her late master, Wang Fu, had been holding on to. Inside of it held many different formulae, allowing a witch who knew what they were doing to create magical potions. Unfortunately, quite a few of the ingredients tended to be… rather inconvenient to grab.

This certain one was very oddly particular. It was a potion for flight, and one of the ingredients was the branch of a tree—but not just any branch, the _highest_ you could get. And from an _oak_ tree.

She stared up at the tree, carefully placing her lantern on the ground. Only the stars’ light would be able to guide her way, she realized. She took in a deep breath. Then, she began the climb.

Now, for any educated tree-climber, heels are _definitely_ not what one would wear for climbing a tree. However, Marinette had an astonishing lack of flat-toed shoes, because she preferred the look heels provided, as well as the height. Marinette found that she was rather short for reaching some of the resources in Wang Fu’s old home, and invested in heels immediately (though she did question how the elderly man who was _even shorter than her_ managed to reach those higher shelves. Then she saw how dusty they were).

As Marinette slowly made her way up the tree, she couldn’t help but feel something watching her. Making sure she had a firm grip, she looked around.

Nothing in the darkness as far as the eye could see, except for a glitter of green. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the tree. _Must be an animal or something,_ she thought. She continued to pull herself upwards, her hands grasping firmly on the branches above and forcing herself upwards.

Marinette didn’t always have great upper-body strength. Actually, she used to be a complete wuss. If someone just touched her, she would simply fall over. Well, okay, that bit was an exaggeration, but before she’d become Master Fu’s apprentice, she was lacking of any muscles whatsoever. When he witnessed her trying to pick up a big, heavy, cast-iron cauldron and failing miserably, he started a physical training regime.

Marinette’s body naturally wakes up at five every morning to do push-ups and chin-ups outside now.

It sucks.

It absolutely _doesn’t_ suck though when you’re trying to climb up a very tall, very big tree! Which was _exactly_ what Marinette was doing. Marinette reached up for another branch, and couldn’t find one. “Are you— _serious?_ ” She grunted, waving her hand around.

Then, something _grabbed_ her hand, and she let out a little shriek as she was yanked upwards. For a few seconds, she was holding onto absolutely nothing, until her body smacked onto a tree limb. Her face stung a little, and groaning, she looked upwards.

There sitting in front of her was a boy with bright green eyes, cat ears, and a mask. He had an entirely black outfit on, and gloves on his fingers, with sharp nail-like edges.

She didn’t say anything to him, and he didn’t say anything back. They just… stared at each other.

Until, of course, Marinette got uncomfortable enough to shift from her lying-down position on the limb. Grunting, she pushed up to a sitting position, and carefully swung her legs around to the side. “Who are you?” She stared into his eyes with a fierce intensity, waiting for an answer.

He was silent. His green eyes sparkled with the moonlight, but held no response in their depths. She grumbled a little to herself, until she heard a quiet response.

“ _Plagg says I should never reveal my true name,_ ” he muttered. She raised a brow.

“Who’s Plagg?” His eyes widened.

“N-no one!” Marinette pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, she looked up, her hands clutching the limb carefully. It appeared that there was another one nearby that she would be able to grab into easily. She cautiously stood up, and the boy stood up with her. “Wait, where are you going?”

She looked at him. “To the top.” She reached up, and grabbed at a branch, testing its’ sturdiness. It snapped off in her hands. “Thanks for helping me up, by the way,” she added, giving a smile as she continued grabbing around.

“You’re welcome!” His voice held a tinge of eagerness and hope, and she looked at him to see him awkwardly rubbing his arm. “I don’t get to meet a lot of regular people.” She raised a brow.

“I’m anything but regular, boy,” she said, searching her skirt pockets. Every now and then she carried her wand around—perhaps she’d be able to summon some vines to lift her higher?

“What do you mean? You seem pretty regular to me—I _mean,_ no, you’re _not_ regular, I just mean—” he cut himself off, sighing. “ _Geez, I think this is why._ ” He looked up. “Do you, uh, want help up there?” She gave him a surprised look.

“You wouldn’t mind helping me out?” He shrugged. He bent into a squatting position, and held his hands together.

Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders to steady herself, she stepped one foot into his hands. He _immediately_ dropped her, yelping, and she stumbled a little. “ _What the hell!_ ” She shouted. Before she could stumble around anymore, he quickly grabbed her. He almost looked red in the moonlight.

“Sorry, I just—why? Why are you wearing heels in a tree?” Marinette realized that her boot was probably stabbing his hand. Whoops. She bit her lip.

“Uh… great question. I… only own boots?” She shrugged, grinning awkwardly. “Okay, so that didn’t work. Uhhhhh… do you think you could lift me on your shoulders?” She looked him up and down. “You seem pretty tall.”

He smiled, pretending to flex. “Yes! I am _very_ tall!” She chuckled a little. “We can try that!”

He turned around and kneeled, leaving it easy enough to get onto his shoulders. She carefully held her skirt so that she could climb on, and he pulled his hands back. “Wanna hold on just in case?” She made sure to have them in a tight grip, and he slowly stood up.

Marinette, in all honesty, was pretty nervous. Afterall, what if he started tilting? What if they _both_ fell off the tree and _died?_ She shivered a little, and squeezed his hands even tighter. As if he knew her nervousness, he squeezed hers back.

“Are you near the branch yet?” He called to her.

“It’s a limb, actually, and yes,” she responded, slowly letting go of his hands. It was barely above her head, so she could probably grab on and pull herself up. While all she wanted to do was quickly grab on, she made sure she made no abrupt movements. Instead, she slowly wrapped her arms around the limb, and raised one of her legs to lower it onto the other side. She was pretty sure the boy had to move her skirt out of his face, but it didn’t seem to raise any alarms.

She then pulled herself up, and slowly resituated so she was looking down at the boy. He smiled up at her, his teeth glittering in the moonlight. She could see his sharp canines from here.

“Do you want me to bring you up,” she asked, making sure her legs were straddling the limb. He rubbed his messy hair.

“Only if you’re able to. Otherwise, don’t worry about it,” he said. Tightly squeezing her leg muscles, she slowly moved her upper body down towards him, holding out her hands. Her hair covered her face a little, but she could still see him reaching for her.

Once she felt him grab her fore arms tightly, she started pulling him up. She could feel herself shaking a little with the effort, but she managed to bring him high enough to grab on himself and swing up. They sat there for a few more seconds, taking in deep breaths and holding on desperately to the limb.

“You can call me Chat.” Her eyes lit up. “Chat Noir,” the boy said, smiling exhaustedly. He held his hand out, and she shook it gently.

“My name’s Mari.” He panicked for a few seconds. “Don’t worry,” she laughed, “that’s not my entire true name. But I want to be honest with you, even if you can’t be that way with me now.”

Marinette looked upwards at the stars, sighing cheerfully. Then, she gasped. “ _We’re at the top!_ ” Chat Noir frowned.

“Huh, I guess we are.” He looked at the stars, and Marinette scrambled towards the branch poking out at the top of the tree. Putting two hands around it, she yanked at it, and it broke off with a clean crisp _SNAP!_ She tripped backwards into Chat, who quickly grabbed her.

His green eyes were bright and curious as they gazed into kind blue ones. He could look for miles and wouldn’t have reached their depths. Marinette bit her lip.

“ _Imawitch_ ,” she blurted out. Chat cocked his head to the side.

“Oh, cool.”

“So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Day One is complete!
> 
> To be honest, I had already written a version and had published it for a matter of five minutes before I deleted it. I was kind of unhappy with how I'd written it, and I decided to start from scratch with this, which makes me a little happier! Hope everyone enjoyed it, and is staying safe!


	2. Day 2 - Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time: They're in their second-to-last or last year of lycée, probably)
> 
> Marinette struggles with the fact that her cat no longer has his bell.

Marinette heard a knock at her trapdoor to the roof, and grinned. At eleven o’clock at night, it could only be one person coming to her home!

She carefully climbed up, making sure to be quiet. She was pretty sure her parents were asleep, so if they were, she didn’t want to wake them up. She unlatched the door, and swung it upwards… into Chat Noir’s face. She cringed.

“Oh! Chat Noir, are you okay?” She said quietly, her eyes wide. He gingerly touched his nose with his glove, but when he saw no blood on it, he shrugged, smiling.

“Nothing my purrincess couldn’t fix,” he purred, winking at her. She scoffed, but it was more out of amusement than annoyance. At this point, she’d grown to appreciate his puns. Well, okay, she actually liked his pun before, it had just been… a really bad habit to pretend to be annoyed by them. She did that with her dad, too! She just… habits die hard, she guesses?

She backs down the ladder, letting Chat Noir close the hatch behind him. He smiled, and it was in that moment that she remembered what she had witnessed as Ladybug earlier. She frowned. “Where is it?” She asked.

He gave her a look of confusion. “What?”

“You got a new look, but the bell’s gone,” she commented, pouting. He laughed a little bit at that.

“You know, Ladybug said something similar earlier,” he chuckled. “I guess my kwami decided that when my suit changed, I was old enough to lose the bell.”

“But it’s not the same! It was _iconic!_ ” Marinette sighed, placing her head in her hand. “I also really enjoyed jingling it,” she murmured to herself, biting her knuckle. Chat’s eyes grew a little wide at her comment, and he grinned.

“Oh?” He raised his brows humorously as he slunk next to her, his hands behind his back as he towered over her. His green eyes sparked mischievously. “You liked my bell that much, huh?” She folded her arms.

“Hold on.” With that, she forced him to sit down on her chaise lounge, and walked over to where some of her projects stood on mannequins. Originally she only had one, but she had saved up a little extra in her allowance to buy two more. On one of them, a Chat Noir-themed hoodie rested. One big bell lay on the collar, gold and shiny.

It was sewn on, so she would have to take scissors to it. However, she didn’t truly mind. It just felt… too odd for Chat to not have his bell! Pulling a pair of scissors from her desk, she carefully cut the bell off, and it fell into her hand. She then had Chat (who was looking very entertained) hold it as she searched for some black thread and a needle.

Once she found it, she walked back over, and made sure to triple the thread so that it would be thick and strong. “Do you know if this will disappear after this transformation?” She made sure to knot the thread once it was through the needle, which took a few attempts. Chat shrugged.

“It might, it might not.” He gave her a soft smile. “I appreciate the effort though, Princess.” The corner of her mouth raised a little in response. She took the zipper on his chest, and looked at it closely, bringing her face up to it to check for a hole. “Can I poke a hole in a zipper,” she muttered, not finding one. He shrugged, which shifted the zipper out of her hands. She looked at him… after craning her head upwards a lot, realizing that she was actually really super close to him, oh my goodness…

Her face grew hot, and she quickly backed up a little. His face was a little red, and he rubbed his messy blonde hair in embarrassment. “Uh… _Can you?_ ” His voice squeaked a little, almost sounding like when he was younger. “C-can you poke a hole in a zipper?”

“Probably nottttttt,” she drawled, thinking. “Oh!” She rushed back over to her desk, briefly tripping over air at one point (Chat rose to grab her just in case, but she quickly caught herself), and pulled out a drawer. Inside were a bunch of ribbons of different colors, and she grabbed a black one out. She also pulled out some strong elastic (she bought a pair of pointe shoes [yes, they were expensive, yes, it took away from her allowance for quite a bit, _but it was worth it]_ just for the tread, needle and elastic that came with them, because those were _really_ strong) and started sewing it to the ribbon.

Chat walked over, and watched behind her. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the chat?”

He chuckled. “Satisfaction brought him back.” She rolled her eyes as she paused from her sewing, then continued.

“You’ll see once I’m done.” He pouted a little, but let her continue working in peace.

It probably took about ten minutes and her index fingers getting sore, but she finished attaching the elastic to the ribbon and sewing the bell on. It pulled on the ribbon a little, so it wouldn’t lay flat against his neck, but until she had a more permanent version, it was as good as it was gonna get. She smiled, and prepared to place it around his neck…

And then realized she had made it too small. It barely fit around his head. He started laughing loudly, and though she was a little upset, she started laughing too.

“You were making me a _choker?_ ” He laughed.

“Yeah, well, it was the first thing I could think of!” She bit her bottom lip, smiling. “Don’t worry, kitty, I’ll make a better one next time. One that’ll have a strong clasp instead of just being elastic,” she said, already thinking up how to fix it.

He hugged her abruptly, and though she was a little stunned, she hugged him back. “I look forward to seeing it, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write! I almost didn't get this out today, but I managed to! Hope you guys like this! Make sure to stay safe and wash your hands! Woo!


	3. Day 13 - Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wanted some peace. Chat Noir says nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ao3 is being rude and wont let me put this as ch 13 technically, but it is! so yeah!

To be entirely honest, Marinette never anticipated she could find such a beautiful garden available. Then again, when you’re Ladybug, you don’t usually find anyone saying ‘no, you can’t be here’.

She felt a _little_ guilty about using that person for some vacation time, but… it was a really pretty garden. And she was so, so _tired…_ Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and her breath started to slow down. The sun felt really nice and warm, too…

“Marinette? What are you doing here?” Nope. She’s not gonna open her eyes. She’s too tired for that. Chat Noir would have to wait until she woke up in an hour, or leave.

She felt some frantic shaking of her shoulders. “ _Marinette, are you okay? Marinette!_ ” Groaning, she opened one eye. Chat Noir sat behind her head, staring down in worry as he held onto her. She scowled at him.

“I’m—” she yawned. “Fine, but was trying to take a nap. What are you doing here?” His green eyes gazed at her in curiosity.

“I saw Ladybug, and was wondering where she was heading.” Marinette bit her lip. _Crap._ “I didn’t expect to see you here, though!” Sighing, Marinette pushed herself upwards to look at him.

“Well, now I’m awake, and you have my attention,” she yawned again, stretching a little. “What do you need, _mon chaton?_ ”

He pursed his lips. “ _Mon chaton?_ ”

_CRAP, I usually only say that as Ladybug!_ Marinette thought, her eyes widening as her brows furrowed. “Uh, is that not okay to say? I can stop if you want—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Chat said quickly, grinning. “Just unexpected.” As they quietly sat there, surrounded by flowers, Marinette was slightly aware that Chat Noir was scooting _closer_ to her. She looked at him with a raised brow, but said nothing.

Eventually, they were sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Marinette, still slightly tired, slowly tilted her head until it rested on Chat’s shoulder. At first, he jumped a little, but then he let it go. She sighed happily, her eyes closing.

“…Marinette?”

“Mmm?”

“Marinette, have you ever… made a flower crown?” Marinette lifted her head off his shoulder, and as she prepared to answer, she noticed a slight hint of red on his cheeks.

“I’ve done it once or twice. I’m not great at it, but I _can_ make one!” She sat there proudly. “Why?”

He smiled with embarrassment. “Would you… be willing to make me a flower crown?” She gasped, excited, and almost immediately started to look at the different flowers. “ _Yes!_ ” Some had shorter stalks than what she needed, so she left them alone. She also didn’t want to take too many, since this isn’t her home…

Eventually, she started to weave them together, her eyes focused in on her task. Chat Noir laid down in front of her, his head held up by his hand. “Is it hard?” He asked, his green eyes puzzled as he watched.

“Only if you don’t know what you’re doing,” she responded. He remained quiet for the rest of the time, simply observing her crown-making skills.

Eventually, she had finished a simple, colorful flower crown. He sat up eagerly, and she carefully placed it onto his head. “There,” she exclaimed, “now you’re a flower princess!”

Marinette wasn’t sure how big Chat’s eyes could get, but they were pretty huge. “ _I’m a flower princess,_ ” he whispered excitedly. He abruptly launched himself at her, giving a hug. “Thank you so much, Marinette!”

Marinette sat there stunned for a few seconds, before warmly returning the hug. “Sure thing, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I HAVE OFFICIALLY FAILED AT MARICHAT MAY LMAO
> 
> On a more serious note, I do have some things written for the previous days that I intend to finish and release, I just have had a lot of work for school lately. Hopefully I can start trying to release daily???
> 
> Also say what you wanna say but chat would be the most adorable, beautiful flower princess ever, and i will bet that if something like this happened in the shower, it would stick. just sAYING--


	4. Day 14 - Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a question that bugs her brain. A little chat decides it's time for something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't feeling very inspired at all for this one... until I was. So, here we go!
> 
> THIS IS CHAPTER 14, NOT 4. AHHHHH

“What if Adrien had brown hair?” Marinette voiced aloud, staring at her computer screen intently. She bit her knuckle. Tikki flew on top of her monitor, looking down at Marinette.

“Then, he would have… brown hair?” Tikki said, seemingly confused. “I don’t understand.”

“No, but like… he’s naturally blonde! So what if he was a brunette instead,” Marinette suggested, wheeling away from her desk. Then, a knock at her trap-door. She looked up, curious.

Before she could open it, Chat Noir came tumbling down, grunting a little. “Chat, are you alright?” Marinette asked, almost chuckling. He looked up at her with slight irritation.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He looked down for a second, panicked. “Oh no. I hope it didn’t explode…”

Marinette raised a brow. “What?” He pulled out a box from underneath him, which looked slightly squashed. It looked like there… was a picture of a woman on it. With a beaming, white smile and chocolate brown hair.

Marinette _gasped._

“ ** _YES._** ” She grabbed Chat by the arm, grabbed the box, and started walking to the bathroom. (God help her if her mom or dad were awake…) Once inside, she stood there.

Chat… looked reasonably confused and distressed.

“Wait, we’re doing this right now? No cookies or anything?” He looked so dejected… Marinette sighed.

“Alright, give me one second.” He started to beam as Marinette left the room, and headed down to the bakery.

Now, Sabine Cheng at this point was well aware of the fact that Marinette “eats” a bunch of cookies. Which is exactly why she started having a cookie-jar. Which Marinette _immediately_ went straight for, and opened it up.

She grabbed a small plate and put one cookie on there, but ended up placing four. Afterall, she might want one… or two… and Chat would definitely eat two. As she turned around, she saw her mom standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her hands on her hips and her brow raised.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing up so late at night with _four_ cookies?” Marinette cringed. _Lie to Mom… or be honest. Both have consequences,_ her mind warned her. It almost reminded her of Tikki, to be honest.

Marinette sighed. “Alright, uh… I have a project I’m working on late at night, and I got the munchies. I’m so sorry, Mom…” _I cannot believe I just lied to my Mom…_

_Wait a sec, I do this all the time, never mind._

Sabine sighed. “Why not just take two? How much longer do you plan to stay up?” Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you have _school_ tomorrow?” _Oh no, this is not going well. Chat, these cookies better be worth it,_ Marinette thought annoyedly.

Marinette nodded slowly. “Yeeessssss, I doooooo…?”

Sabine gave her a long look, and then sighed again, putting her head into her hand. “You know what, I’m too tired to deal with this right now. But tomorrow morning, you and I are going to have a talk, got that, young lady?”

Marinette put two of the cookies back. “Yes, Mama.”

\---

Once Marinette got up there with the plate of cookies, Chat Noir smiled at her. “Welcome back! I was starting to get worried, thinking maybe an akuma appeared or something.” Marinette winced.

“Imagine an akuma at this hour,” she groaned.

“Hawk Moth’s done it before,” Chat said, shrugging. He took one of the cookies from the plate, and groaned as he bit into it. “Oh my _God…_ Living in a bakery has its perks, huh?”

“Yup,” Marinette said, smiling. “Like chocolate-chip cookies. I don’t let my parents put any raisin into my cookie jar.” _Unless it’s April 1 st, in which case I will never trust them again._ “Alright, shall we get started, mon Chaton?”

Chat grinned. “Yes, let’s.”

_Three hours later…_

Chat Noir stared at himself in the mirror. “ _Merde,_ I don’t think either of us thought this through.” His normally golden-blonde hair was now brown… but very, _very_ spotty. Marinette stood there with some brown dye on her hands, and frowned.

“Nope. This was a terrible idea.” She let out a huff as she pulled on her pigtails. “You may want to see about going to a salon and getting this fixed.” Chat Noir shrugged, giving a pained smile. Then, it morphed into something more… mischievous.

“You know what? I think this looks perfect.” He turned to face Marinette, almost… glowing. “Thank you, Marinette!”

**BONUS:**

“Oh my God, Marinette, have you seen Adrien’s new hair?” Alya said urgently, poking at the snoozing teen.

Marinette groaned a little, her head lifting. “Wha—” Her eyes bugged out.

That was definitely Adrien in the doorway with spotty brown hair. He was beaming. Meanwhile, the class was swarming him, freaking out about the sudden change in his hair.

He made eye-contact with Marinette, and looked surprised for a second. Then, he winked.

Marinette’s jaw hit the desk. “ _Oh my God,_ ” she whispered, “ _what have I done._ ”

“Wait, what? What have _you_ done?” While Alya began to pepper Marinette with questions, Marinette stared at Adrien Agreste with home-dyed brown hair, who was giving her the most impish look of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO legit all I can see is just Adrien smirking at Marinette, whose brain is firing on all cylinders. 'oh my god that's adrien' 'adrien has brown hair' 'i dyed adrien's hair' 'i dyed adrien's hair really bADLY' 'adrien is chat' 'chat is adrien' 'his identity is going to be obvious now oh no' 'we are both idiots' 'his MoDeLiNg' 'oh no' 'oh god no' 'what have i donnNNEEEE'
> 
> meanwhile adrien is so freaking pleased because he just stuck it to his old man
> 
> oH YEAH and you can absolutely BET marinette got told off for staying up late. it was about 10 pm that her mom caught her, and she was up till perhaps 1 with chat doing his hair, and then god knows how much longer. then of course she's tired and gets up late and is slightly irritable, so just... sabine is disappointed parent
> 
> also can we just talk about chat's perfect timing. like was he just observing marinette sitting there watching him and talking about hair dye (completely iGNORING TIKKI FLOATING THERE) and was like 'hmmm i should dye my hair with marinette' and magically whipped out a hair dye box? in bROWN? (#ChatNoirHasHisOwnLuckyCharm ?)


End file.
